Are You Afraid of the Dark?
by openmymindcomeinside
Summary: Blaine discovers Sebastian is afraid of the dark. smuff [M/NC-17]


_**A/N **__I was going to update IKYWT tonight but decided against it. I did, however, complete the outline for the entire fic. I'm not going to lie, I sort of broke my own heart with it, but I'm excited for how it ends. I can't make any promises on how frequently I will update but I'll try to update weekly. In the mean time, here is a cute little __**SeBlaine one-shot**__, where Blaine finds out Seb is afraid of the dark. There's a bit of smut at the beginning so yeah. (Long A/N as usual. Idk what my deal is with these things!)_

_Despite my attempts, I still own nothing. _

* * *

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck Unghh_." Seb groans huskily with every hard thrust into Blaine's tight heat. The hand holding onto Blaine's hip grips so tight his knuckles turn white, sure to leave dark bruises and the other pulls firmly on Blaine's sweat-damp curls, forcing his head back. Sebastian would be concerned that he was seriously hurting Blaine if he didn't know how much Blaine loves it when they fuck fast and rough. He loves when the bruises linger on his skin along with the burning ache from being so completely and utterly _fucked. _

"You okay B?" Seb gasps, slightly losing control of his hips. He's close.

"Ye-ESS" Blaine can hardly speak with the way Seb is fucking into him so good. Every ruthless thrust knocks the wind out of him and he breaks off into a string of moans interspersed with Seb's name as Seb angles his thrusts perfectly, allowing him to hit Blaine's prostate every time their hips meet with a loud wet smack.

"Ahhh. Fuck me Seb. Fuck me _harder_." Sebastian is happy to oblige. With a grunt, he let's go of Blaine's hair, grabs tight onto his hips with both hands, pulls out until Blaine's opening is stretched around the head of his cock and then fucks into him _hard. _

The force of it sends Blaine hurdling into the pillows, spreading his knees wider to accommodate the new position, his loud wails muffled by the soft cushion.

"You like that?"

"Uhhh Seb. _Fuck. yess_." Blaine whines in reply, the sound coming out muffled.

Sebastian laces his one hand into Blaine's above their heads, the other pressing him down on his lower back and forcing him into the mattress making it so Blaine can't do anything but take what Sebastian gives him. Blaine practically sobs in pleasure, caught between the friction of the mattress on his cock and Seb pistoning into him, unrelenting, and continuously hitting his prostate.

Seb can feel Blaine's body tensing and knows he's teetering on the edge. Seb reaches under Blaine's body with the hand that's not trapped in Blaine's death grip and squeezes the head of his throbbing dick.

"Come B. Don't hold back." That's all it takes to send Blaine crashing over the edge, chanting Seb's name like a mantra and weakly fucking back, as much as he can, through is climax.

One, two, three thrusts and Sebastian holds himself deep in Blaine's tight heat as he comes in Blaine's ass, wet and slick, the intensity of his orgasm sending him crashing onto Blaine's back.

Blaine lets out a soft _oof _but is too weak to push Seb off. They lie there in there afterglow, their breathing slowing as they come down from their post orgasm highs.

Sebastian pulls out of Blaine gently and both men hiss at the over-sensitivity. A sated smile light's up Blaine's features as Sebastian lies beside him.

"Hey." Seb whispers, gently brushing Blaine's curls out of his face.

"Hey yourself. I don't think I'll be able to walk after this." Blaine jokes tiredly. He yawns adorably and curls into Sebastian's side, throwing his arm and leg over Seb's body and nuzzling into his chest.

"Oh no you don't." Seb nudges Blaine's head up and fixes him with a stern gaze. "Stay up with me. I'm not sleepy yet."

"I'm ti-" yawn, "tired Seb. You know I always get sleepy when you do me in like that." He blushes at his own words. It never ceases to amaze Seb how Blaine _still _blushes when he says things like that after every filthy thing they've done.

Sebastian chuckles. "Yes but-_Oh my god." _ The playful tone in Seb's voice now replaced with fear? Blaine can't be to sure because few things scare Sebastian Smythe, yet his body went completely ridged when the power cut out, plunging the room into complete darkness.

"_What's happening_?" Sebastian hisses, subconsciously shifting closer to Blaine. The Curly haired man groans annoyed. This had been happening all week, the entire complex losing power unexpectedly at random times in the day. Blaine turned to look at his alarm clock. The green illumination read 11:00 PM. _Great, too late to call the office._ He shifts to the edge of the bed, but is pulled to an abrupt halt when Sebastian firmly grips his arm.

"Wait where are you going?" Blaine turns to look at Sebastian, confused by his boyfriends strange behavior. As his sight adjusts to the lack of light, Blaine can see Sebastian's eyes wide in shock, his body stiff and his breathing rushed and uneven. _He's scared. _

"Baby, are you afraid of the dark?"

"No." Sebastian grouses folding his arms stiffly against his chest. "I just want to know where you're going." He holds his chin up defiantly. Blaine bites back the chuckle threatening to escape his lips. Sebastian wouldn't take to kindly to that. His posture is stilted like he's trying his damndest to be brave, but Blaine sees right through it. _He's totally afraid of the dark._

_"_It's okay if you are Seb-"

"I'm not afraid of the dark Blaine!" Blaine can hear the embarrassment in Sebastian's voice, it's apparent in the way he calls Blaine by his actual name rather than the nicknames Seb gave him. Sebastian only calls him 'Blaine" when he's angry, frustrated or if he's uncomfortable.

"Okay. I'm just going to my closet to look for my flash light so I can find my artificial candles." Blaine speaks gently as to not agitate Sebastian's mood.

"Okay."

Blaine patters his way softly towards the direction of the closet, careful not run into anything. Unfortunately, he only manages to get halfway to the closet before he steps on something hard, his pained yelp piercing through the silence.

"What was that? Are you okay? B are you hurt? What happened." Seb moves about on the bed, trying to evolve into a higher species so he can see if his boyfriend is okay.

"I'm fine Seb" Blaine groans through gritted teeth, "I just stepped on-" Blaine picks up the offending object and holds it close to his face "My stupid belt."

"Is you're foot okay?"

Blaine curls his toes and squeezes against the pain with a hiss. "Yeah. Just hold on."

"Okay."

Blaine touches his foot back onto the ground gently, knocks the belt aside with his uninjured foot and continues his trek to the closet. He searches around in the closest where he placed the flashlights. When he grips around the cylinder handles he yips victoriously and turns back to the dark room. He switches on the flashlights and almost laughs at Seb's obvious relief (his body practically sags with it) as the light from the flashlights fill up the room as much as possible, casting shadows where the light can't reach. He think's he hears Sebastian mutter _"Thank God"_but, he isn't sure.

"Here this one is for you." Sebastian all but snatches the flashlight and cradles it close to him, like this was an episode of Lord of the Flashlight and he was gollum in this scenario.

Blaine turns towards the door, but is once again stopped by Sebastian only this time it's the childlike fear in his voice.

"Wait-Um..I mean—nevermind just go."

"Are you going to be okay? You can come if you want."

"No, I'm fine here." Blaine stares incredulously at his boyfriend. He looks so vulnerable, sitting on Blaine's bed fully naked, clutching the flashlight like it's his lifeline and looking like he's caught between begging Blaine to stay and letting him go find more sources of light. _Not scared my ass._

"I'll be _right back" _Blaine reassures him. Sebastian nods mutely and wraps himself in Blaine's duvet.

Sebastian watches as Blaine disappears from the doorway and groans. Feeling like the biggest asshat in the universe, he clutches tighter on the flashlight. It's infuriating that he never got over his fear of the dark. He's_twenty-three_ _years old for fuck sake _ yet he still can't stop the anxiety from creeping under his skin and nipping at his insides at the darkness engulfing them. With Blaine out of sight the anxiety only worsens, but he doesn't want to seem like a complete coward. He'd have to do something extra macho to redeem himself after this because this was absolutely ridiculous.

The flashlight flickers, jolting Sebastian to attention. He watches in absolute horror as the flashlight flickers again and goes out. _Shit._

From the living room Blaine can faintly hear Sebastian muttering what sounds like a constant stream of _no no nos _as he makes his way to the side table where the artificial candles are. He then hears Sebastian harshly whispering his name, his voice dripping with urgency.

"Blaine. _BLAINE." _

"Yeah?"

"Come back, bring the flashlight back."

"I'm grabbing the candles I'll be there in a second."

Moments later he hears a ruffling sound and Sebastian's form appears behind him. The living room is lit a little more generously than the bedroom. The street lights streaming through the window, tinting the living room in a pale yellow hue.

"I'm scared—of the dark—I'm scared of the dark."

Blaine smiles sweetly at his boyfriend and extents his hand out to him. Sebastian doesn't hesitate to grab it and Blaine pulls him and directs him onto the couch. He sets about illuminating as many artificial candles as he can, deeming the living room a more suitable place for the night. The candles cast the room in a warm golden glow.

When he's done he walks back over to Seb. "Here lie down." Blaine instructs softly. Sebastian lies horizontally on the couch and scoots so his back is pressed up against the soft cushion of Blaine's sinfully comfortable couch. Blaine settles in next to Sebastian, wrapping his limbs around him as much as he can so their entire bodies are pressed against each others and nuzzles into Sebastian's neck. Without looking up he reaches and grabs the blanket he keeps on the arm of the couch and throws it hastily over their naked forms.

Blaine places soft kisses where his face is buried in Seb's neck until he feels the tension in his boyfriend's body release and his breathing relax. He chuckles softly before he speaks. "Who would have thought the man that just fucked me damn near into my next life is afraid of the dark."

"Shut up." Sebastian ripostes, though he can't stop from laughing at the irony of it all. He tightens his hold on Blaine and buries his nose into Blaine's curls, inhaling deep and taking in the comforting smell of rasberries, sex and _Blaine. _

"It's okay to be scared Seb. You don't have to hide anything from me, you know that right? I'm not going anywhere and I'll happily hold you until the light comes back." Seb only hums in agreement and nods.

A silence drapes over them momentarily before Sebastian's speaks quietly. "I was at my grandmothers house—I think I was like five. We were at a family reunion and on one of the nights, on of my my older cousins—his name is Augustin by the way— thought it would be funny to hide under the bed I was sleeping in, wait until I turned off the lights and sat on the bed to grab my legs. I fell to the ground and he dragged me under the bed. _I was so fucking scared B." _Sebastian shuddered at the memory replaying in his minds eye.

_ "_When my mom came into the room, Augustin was freaking out because I wouldn't stop screaming and crying. She said I cried nonstop for three hours until I wore myself out and fell asleep. All I can remember thinking is all those horror stories being true; that there really were monsters under the bed and I was _five. _I've never been able to deal with pitch darkness since."

"Oh my god. That's horrifying. "

"Yeah well…"

They fell silent again, Blaine taking the moment to recall all the nights he and Sebastian slept together and realizing they never slept in full darkness. There was always some kind of night light or small lamp on. How had he not noticed before? They'd been together for a year and they had been friends for even longer.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine prodded lightly.

"I'm Sebastian Smythe, killer. I don't get scared."

"You do, and you're not 'Sebastian Smythe' to me, you're 'Seb'. You're my boyfriend and my best friend. You don't have to hide things like this from me. I still love you. I think I might have even fallen even more in love with you. This is actually kind of adorable."

Sebastian scoffed. "It is not adorable."

Blaine lifted his head to look into Sebastian's green eyes. "It is so…" He pauses. "I'm irrationally afraid of elevators you know.

Sebastian smirked. It was just like Blaine to make sure Sebastian knew he wasn't alone. "Yeah I noticed."

"What do you mean?"

"We always take the stairs up to your apartment. You live on the seventh floor B. _The seventh floor._" Blaine buried his head into the crook of Seb's neck and laughed.

"Whatever." he mumbled into the skin there.

"Thank you, for you know. _This" _Seb gestured to everything around them indicating he meant the candles and the comfort alike.

"Of course. I love you Seb." Blaine replied before yawning.

"I love you too, Killer…..Just don't like leave in the middle of the night okay?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Blaine slurred. He was already falling asleep, the events of the night taking a toll on him once more. "Sleep now," he concluded, placing a lazy kiss where his lips touched Sebastian's chest.

Seb could feel his energy draining as well and shut his eyes, letting sleep drag him under, but not before whispering "Goodnight baby. I love you." into Blaine's hair. Blaine mumbled something incoherent in reply, but Sebastian got the sentiment.

Ten minutes later the power came back on, the light from the bedroom, seeping through the cracked door and bleeding into the dim candlelight in the living room. The men were already fast asleep in each other's arms, the returning power going unnoticed.


End file.
